blockatefandomcom-20200215-history
Omega TD
Omega TD Is a World Created By Louieriver What is This World Inspired By? It is Inspired By Various TD Games in Roblox Enemies Grassy Field Enemies Normal (3 HP) Buff (10 HP) Fast (3 HP) Has Chance To Dodge %40 Boss (50 HP) Comes Back After Going To the exit (Dosent Remove your health until 2nd time) Hidden (10 HP) Radio Mystery (10 HP) On kill,turns into Normal,Buff,Fast,Boss,Hidden Necromancer (140 HP) Spawns Normals Boss2 (1000 HP) Comes Back After Going To the exit (Dosent Remove your health until 3rd time) Strong Normal (30 HP) Skeleton (50 HP) Has 2 Lives, comes back with 25 HP Eskimo (150 HP) Resists cold Robot (500 HP) Stuns Your Units Hidden Boss (850 HP) Strong Fast (25 HP) Has Chance To Dodge %35 Ghost (100 HP) Sandman (1 HP) "Resists Ranged Units, But Not Pirate and Ninja ETC" Strong Buff (250 HP) Pirate (150 HP) Immune to Negativity Necromancer 2 (600 HP) Spawns Strong Buffs Freezer (300 HP) Freezes your units Temporary Pyro-Phobic (500 HP) Immune To Fire Harpy (500 HP) "Immune To Melee Units" Boss 3 (3000 HP) Comes Back After Going To the exit (Dosent Remove your health until 5th time) Strong Pirate (500 HP) Immune to negativity Glitch (1010 HP) Medic (1000 HP) Heals Units Nearby Pirate Ship (50K HP) "Spawns Strong Pirates" Does not Move. Royal Kingdom Enemies Knight (10 HP) "Takes 25% Less Damage" Rouge (5 HP) "Turns into Hidden Until 2 Seconds" Horse Rider (15 HP) Releases a Knight On Death Unit Cage (40 HP) "On Kill, Releases Knight, Rouge or Horse Rider Gladiator (50 HP) Archer (20 HP) Stuns Units Theif (50 HP) "Doubles your money on kill" Jester (100 HP) "Heals Units" Cold Raider (140 HP) Resists Cold Giant (500 HP) Comes back until the 2nd time Winged (50 HP) Resists Melee Zombie (50 HP) Has 2 Lives Elite Knight (150 HP) Takes 50% Less Damage Elite Rouge (500 HP) "Turns into a hidden for 5 seconds Strong Archer (400 HP) "Stuns Units" Titan (1K HP) "Stuns Units Commander (1K HP) "Spawns Strong Archers" Viking (500 HP) "Takes 50% Less Damage" Dragon (4K HP) "Stuns units" Destroyer (4K HP) "Kills your units King (50K HP) Does not Move, Spawns Units Sizzling Desert Enemies Sand Warrior (10 HP) Cactus Warrior (5 HP) On hit, Stuns Melee Units Dune Raider (15 HP) Oasis Monster (25 HP) "Spawns on water" Desert Warrior (50 HP) Vulture (50 HP) "Resists Melee Units" Mummy (25 HP) Giant Scorpion (100 HP) "Takes 75% Less Damage" Desert Dog (100 HP) "Dodge Chance 50%" Elite Cactus Warrior (50 HP) "On, Hit Stuns a melee Unit" Desert Wraith (100 HP) "Spawns Mummies" Anubis (10K HP) "Spawns Desert Dogs" "Does Not Move" Subway Enemies Chaos Minion (25 HP) Chaos Guard (75 HP) Witch (150 HP) "Freezes and Stuns Enemie" Raider (300 HP) Unknown (100 HP) "Radio" Chaos (2K HP) "Spawns Chaos Guard" MCOH | Mind Controlled Orb Hunter (400 HP) "Steals your Money on exit" Robot (500 HP) "Stuns Units" Calamity Minion (500 HP) Elite Raider (600 HP) Calamity Guard (1K HP) "Kills Weak Units" Calamity (5K HP) "Spawns Calamity Minions" Wisp (750 HP) "Stuns Units" Wisper (1.50K HP) Elite Witch (10,5K HP) Raider Boss (1.2K HP) "Spawns Elite Raiders" Treachery's Minion (5K HP) Treachery(50K HP) "Spawns Treachery's Minions Frosty Forest Enemies Aqua Ocean Enemies Water Elemental (5 HP) Elite Water Elemental (15 HP) Atom-Sphere Enemies Space Monster (10 HP) Computer Tremble Enemies Vandal (10 HP) Glitch (20 HP) "Heals Units" Cheater (30 HP) "Climbs into a shortcut" Hacker (40 HP) "Spawns Vandals" Alt Account (25 HP) "On Kill, Turns into Vandal,Glitch,Cheater,Hackers Elite Vandal (30 HP) Towers/Heroes Towers # Scout | At The Start # Sniper | Wave 3 Completion # Ninja | Wave 6 Completion # Freezer | Wave 10 Completion # Pyro | Wave 12 Completion # Farm | Wave 16 Completion # Barricade | Wave 25 Completion # Calamity | Subway Completion # Commando | Wave 30 Completion # Mortar | Wave 35 Completion # Barricade Maker | Wave 40 Completion # Pusher | Wave 50 Completion # Pirate | Grassy Field Completion # Catapult | Royal Kingdom Completion # Mini | Shop # Portal Gunner | Hidden in the lobby # Sentry | Shop # Rocket Launcher | Shop # Time Traveler | Wave 30 Completion in Cyber City # Cannon | Treasure Island Completion # Airport | Wave 55 Completion Heroes # Calamity | Subway Completion # Sizzle | Sizzling Desert Completion # Owner | Owner Only Maps There are Currently 5 Maps Finished # Grassy Field | Easy # Subway | Normal # Sizzling Desert | Easy # Royal Kingdom | Easy # Frosty Forest |W.I.P # Treasure Island | w.i.p # Atom-Sphere # Computer Tremble # Aqua Ocean